This proposal is to request support for a Keystone Symposia meeting entitled "Omics Meets Cell Biology", organized by Ruedi H. Aebersold and Tony Pawson, which will be held in Breckenridge, Colorado from January 25 - 30, 2009. Apart from deciphering the genomic sequences of hundreds of species, the (human) genome project has catalyzed a wave of technological innovation that is unprecedented in the life sciences. Among its most important products are a number of assays or technologies for the quantitative, global and high throughput analysis of the genome, the molecules derived from the genome and their interactions. These technologies are colloquially described as "OMICS" technologies. The data sets generated by OMICS technologies represent a unique resource for biologists. They have also raised a number of challenging technical and conceptual issues, the solutions to which will ultimately determine the impact of OMICS technologies on biology. These include the error models, completeness and reproducibility of large scale data sets, the question whether and how different data types obtained from the same systems can be integrated and, most importantly, whether validated new biological knowledge has been or will be created either from OMICS data alone or by strategies that combine OMICS and traditional approaches. This conference will bring together the leading experts representing OMICS technologies and leading cell biologists to discuss these issues. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]